


Original Work Requests! (read summary)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, No Sex, Original work - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, female/female - Freeform, male/female - Freeform, slow burn... maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you have a story you've been wanting to read but don't want to write, request it in the comments section and I'll write it! (If it's not smut, that is) I also might be writing an Original Work about a class called Class 21 and the group dynamics they have inside it... (*cough* an excuse to write fluff *cough*)





	Original Work Requests! (read summary)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Don't hesitate to ask for a story!!

First off, I'm sorry if this irritates you, but your story has to be at least somewhat a romance, and if there's one main relationship (in some cases the story's about a whole group of people with different relationships in it) then I would PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE suggest making the main relationship M/M, but you don't  _have_ to...

If you have a story you want told, in the comments please use this format, or at least include everything in it

Title: (you don't _have_ to, but it'll make it easier on me if you do)

Main Character Names: (I can find names for the side characters that'll pop up in the story)

Appearances: (This is if you have already imagined a specific look for each person)

Relationships: (This doesn't have to mean already established ones. Just who you want to be together at some point)

Plot: (OBVIOUSLY. And if your story takes place in an alternate universe, a.k.a one with magic or talking animals or in some galactic space place, please mention it here.)

Other: (If you feel you need to add anything else about the story, please add it here!)

All right! Please comment and think up ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT! (please)


End file.
